Crimson Perfection
by BrightBrightWorld
Summary: After coming home from a mission, Itachi finds his lover and get's a big surprise when HE finds himself pinned down...cant summarise to save my life ItachixOC Lemon Plz Read and Review!


This is an older fanfiction of mine, I loaded it up on DeviantArt and so it was pretty popular so I thought I would upload it here as well ;)

This idea came to me after reading fanfics with Itachi as the main character…I thought 'Why is Itachi asways the dominant one? Why can't HE beg for once?'

And ta-dah! ;)

This contains mature content – so you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer – I only own Derena, my char…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was such a perfect day.

Derena sighed happily. She was sitting on top of a sakura tree. It was mid-spring, and the tree was in full bloom, the tiny pink flowers bombarding her senses with rich color and smell. She loosened her grip on the branch. A small breeze suddenly shook the tree and fluttered her raven locks around her pale face.

Derena closed her eyes, enjoying the refreshing breeze. She sighed again.

This couldn't get any better.

Little did she know she was soon to be proven wrong.

So wrong.

She suddenly heard a soft snap. Tensing, her hands flew towards her belt to pull out a kunai, but before she had time to yank the weapon out of its holder, she felt the branch shake slightly and a pair of strong arms circled her waist.

She squealed softly in surprise. The owner of the hands found this amusing, as he chuckled in a low voice. Derena's breath caught in her throat as she felt her attacker grip her wrists and push his head into the crook of her neck, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Surprised?" he whispered into her ear.

Derena's lips sprang into a smile, her muscles relaxing. She released the kunai and leaned back into her 'attacker's' embrace.

"Yes…" she breathed, tilting her head back to face her attacker. Her warm amber eyes melted into a pair of onyx ones. She heard him chuckle.

"Well, well well. I caught you off guard now, hmm?" his voice taunted her. He raised a finger and wagged it at her in a patronizing manner. "Bad."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Itachi."

Itachi smiled. He tightened his grip on her. "Make me."

Derena smiled. She liked the sound of that.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his. She closed her eyes. They were so soft and inviting…she ran her tongue along his lip, nipping at it, prying it open.

Itachi smiled. Well he sure wasn't gonna complain.

He let the girl's prying tongue in. He heard her softly whimper as their tongues started to duel against each other. He sucked on her tongue, earning a small whimper.

Derena attacked Itachi's mouth, not to be outdone. She smirked when she felt his grip on her torso tightening even more, his fingers playing with her belt.

Itachi broke the kiss and nuzzled into her neck.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered into her ear. Derena sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hell yeah…four months without you, Itachi-san…it was hell." She pressed herself closer to him. "I got really lonely…especially at night." She looked up at him slyly, winking.

Itachi chuckled and took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, loving her reaction. "Then how about you get us out of there so I can fix that?"

Derena didn't need to be told twice. She gripped Itachi's arm, and focused on her room. With a poof of smoke, they vanished from the tree.

A second later, they were teleported into Derena's room. She barely had time to get on her feet before she felt herself being pressed against the wall. Hungry lips attacked hers and she felt his strong hands wrap around her slim frame.

She smiled into the kiss. Well, well. Looks like she wasn't the only one who was seriously lusting.

She returned his kiss roughly, her sharp teeth nipping on his upper lip, their tongues thrusting, each trying to gain dominance. She let him take control.

_Things will be different later. For now, be in control, Itachi…_

Itachi suppressed a groan as he explored Derena's mouth, trying to quench his thirst for her. Four months without her, four months of regular cold showers, of unsuccessfully suppressing his desires.

But finally, he was back. And had her…

Derena moaned softly as he moved his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking at her sensitive flesh. She wove her fingers through his hair. He bit down her neck lovingly.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on her bed, with her hands still in Itachi's hair. Her breath turned ragged when she felt Itachi's hands over her chest, hurriedly unlacing her thin cotton top. Smiling, she unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak and pushed it over his shoulders. She gripped his mesh shirt and resisted the urge to tear it right off him. Instead, she pulled herself up to his face level.

"Missed me?" she repeated his question huskily into her ear.

Itachi smirked as her freed her from her shirt. "Isn't it obvious?"

Derena smirked as she felt his hands on her naked torso. He thought he will get it that easily? Well, Itachi Uchiha had another thing coming…

Suddenly, she gripped Itachi's wrists. She flipped him on his back, and pinned him to the bed using her left leg, half-straddling him, his arms trapped in her iron grip.

Itachi looked up at her, utterly shocked. She grinned coyly, flashing her fangs out at him, her black locks tickling his face.

"Now, now, you bad boy" she cooed, dipping her head so they were at the same eye level. "I didn't suffer through all those months to let you screw me in five minutes." Her mouth brushed against his chest, her sensitive ears picking up his heartbeat. It was fast and panicking.

Itachi glared at her, struggling against her hold, only to find it futile.

Derena kissed him passionately, her hips slowly grinding into his. She broke the kiss and watched Itachi gasp for air before moving her lips down to his neck.

Her lips closed around his pulsating vein on his neck. She felt his muscles go tense.

"God, I'm thirsty…" she moaned, nipping at the vein ever so slightly.

Itachi felt his heart speed up. He was always the one in control, whether it was out on the battlefield or in bed. For him to be pinned down and manipulated, it was something seriously new.

_But that's what I get for falling in love with a gorgeous self-healing, teleporting vampire…who seems to have a huge fetish for the taste of MY blood._

And even though he was scared, he found it all very arousing. So he stopped struggling and waited for her next action.

But when he felt her sharp canines on his neck, he couldn't help but shiver.

"P-please, Derena…d-don't bite me there…"

Derena was just about to sink her teeth into him when she heard his strangled plea. She raised her lips to shoot a bewildered look in his direction.

Itachi Uchiha? Begging?

Mmmm, she could REALLY get used to this…

"Why not?" she whispered in his ear, her fingers pinning his arms above his head. "I'm starving for you. And I thought you said you liked being bitten by me…"

"Y-yes, but n-not on my n-neck…anywhere, but not t-there…please…"

Derena brushed her canines against his neck, considering it for a second.

"Convince me" she whispered silkily, releasing one of his arms.

He ran up his fingers along her torso, massaging her muscles. His fingers grasped and unclasped her bra, letting the black lace drop and slide off the bed. He slowly cupped her breasts, sliding his thumb over her nipples.

She arched her back slightly and moaned when Itachi began playing with her nipple. He raised himself slightly and engulfed her breast with his hot mouth.

"Aah…" Derena moaned in appreciation. She struggled to bite back her moans when Itachi began to suck, mentally questioning why he had such a fucking skilled tongue.

Itachi moved onto her other breast, his tongue slowly tormenting her, his teeth tugging at the raised peaks. She allowed one lustful groan to escape her.

Itachi released her breast, and smirked into her panting face. "Convinced?"

"Not entirely…"she purred, grabbing his free hand and pinning it back in place with one hand. She lets the other on travel down his chest. She gripped his mesh shirt, and tore it open with a careless swish of her nails. Itachi hissed when she scratched him lightly. She let her fingers trace along his well-toned stomach before slipping under his waistband.

Itachi gasped when he feels her long, cool fingers run down his length. Derena ran her hand along, gripping him firmly, her nails scratching the sensitive skin ever so slightly, sending Itachi's hips buckling and him groaning.

"Oh Gawd…" he moans as her fingers tease the head. "M-more…"

"Not until I'm sated…" she reminded him, gripping his manhood. Itachi groaned, writhing helplessly in her grasp.

With a smirk, she pulled her hands back from his pants and tenderly stroked his cheek, relishing his fear. "Alright. You convinced me…not your neck…" she placed her lips on his chest, just missing a nipple. "But here…" and with that, she bit down, breaking his skin. Itachi gasped at the pain but began to moan as Derena began to suck.

_Oh my…my…it just tastes sooo good_….she began to suck harder, earning a groan from the man beneath her.

Smiling, she looked up, blood dripping from her chin.

"You taste so fucking good, Itachi…" she gasped, trying to control her pants. She licked the blood off his chest, purring and nipping.

Itachi thought he was going to go mad. She was slowly torturing him out of his sanity…_oh you just wait until you let go of my arms…my sweet little vampire, you wait…_his thoughts were cut off when he felt Derena's lips at his abdomen.

"W-wait, what the-"he began; only getting a wicked smile in return. Derena pulled down his pants and boxers swiftly. Itachi hissed as the cool air brushed against his heated flesh. He struggled against her grasp to find that her iron grip has been replaced by fabric, tied in an abnormally strong knot.

He was still trapped, but Derena had both hands free.

Derena stroked the base as she laid a trail of soft kisses along Itachi's abdomen. She rolled her tongue along his stomach, enjoying his moans. She looked up to be met with a tortured gaze. She welcomed it from his usual emotionless stare. She loved having such control over him.

"P-please stop teasing, Derena…just…aaah…" Itachi managed to say before groaning. Derena ran her tongue along his shaft, licking around the head slowly.

"What do you want, Itachi-san?" she purred seductively.

"I want you to…ahhh…suck me…" he moaned, his hips buckling in attempt to get her sinful mouth to take him in.

She put a hand firmly down his hips. "Manners, Itachi-san…" she cooed. "Beg. I want to hear you beg me…" she demanded, rolling her tongue around the head, earning yet another moan from him.

"P-please…Derena-chan…suck…"

"I can't hear you…"

"D-derena! Please! Take it in…"

"I still don't understand…"

"AAAAH! DERENA! P-PLEASE! SUCK ME OFF, I'M BEGGING YOU!!"

She giggled. "Good, Itachi-kun…good."

Itachi wanted to scream in frustration. He struggled against the restraints of her hand and the fabric once again before he felt her hot mouth envelope his length.

He gave a stifled gasp as she began to explore him with long, lustful licks.

Holy shit, that feels…all sane thoughts were erased when Derena began to suck his length.

"Nnnnnhaaaah…"he breathed, trying to keep his sanity. "M-more…"

Derena was only too happy to comply. She hummed, earning a small cry from Itachi. The vibration of her voice magnified his pleasure. He gripped the bed sheets above his head, trying to stop himself from cuming right there and then.

"D-derena…" she managed to stutter between moans.

She looked up, her eyes glazed with lust.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer…"he panted. She nodded and released him from her sweet torture.

She slid back on his body. Itachi glared at her, his chest heaving heavily.

"Are you gonna release me?" he panted. She smiled. "I don't plan to…"

He growled in frustration. She giggled, then with a sudden idea, she leaned close, her warm breath fluttering in his ear. She wanted to see how far she could push him.

"Even though I am so horny…my body is totally lusting after you…sucking you has made me sooo wet…"

"Stop…"he groaned.

"I just want you to screw me senseless…"she whispered, stroked his cheek and nibbled on his ear. "I want to make you scream…"

Itachi was panting. His eyes pleaded with her amber ones.

"Please, Derena…"he moaned. She kissed him, their tongues dueling: hers loving, his desperate.

When they break apart, Itachi was smirking. "At least pull your goddamn pants down…"

She smiled and untied his hands, only to pin in back above his head. "No…you can do that…" she whispered, releasing one arm.

Itachi's hand snaked around her waist, slipping inside her pants and slowly pulling them off. He then decided it was payback time.

Derena gasped when she felt his fingers playing with her. She gripped his hands tight and dug her nails into his shoulder.

"S-s-stop…"she managed to stutter. Itachi grinned sinfully, glad to have control.

"Why? Don't tell me you don't enjoy this" he breathed as her continued to stroke her. Derena moaned loudly, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. With a shaking hand, she pulled Itachi's hand out of her pants. He quickly entwined their fingers and pulled her close. "Please, my love…give it to me…" he whispered into her ear.

Derena slammed her lips down on Itachi's as she climbed on top of him and released his arms.

He immediately flipped her on her back. Hungry lips attacked her neck and her collarbone, nipping, kissing and sucking like there was no tomorrow. He wrapped his left arm around her slender waist and pinned her in place with his right one.

Derena threw her head back, lost in pleasure. He positioned himself, glancing at her writhing form.

"You are so gonna pay for all that torture now, you little devil" he snarled seductively. Derena chuckled and gripped his back.

"Bring it, Uchiha."

With a groan, Itachi slid himself in her. She whimpered and clawed at his strong back, the hot piercing pleasure almost unbearable. He suppressed a moan and pulled himself out a little, only to slam back into Derena. She gasped at the sweet friction.

"I-Itachi-san…m-more…"

He chuckled, thrusting in her again. "I didn't hear you…"

"Itaaaaachi-saaaaan…Mmmm….harder..."

Itachi ran his hand along her stomach and stopped to tease her nipple. "What was that, Derena? I can't hear you…"

"ITACHIII! HAARDER, P-PLEASE!!!"

"That's more like it…"

Derena screamed when the Uchiha slammed into her again, her body buckling to match his rhythm. She threw her head back, her moth open with a silent scream, her right hand pinned down by her lover, her left hand clutching at his back. Sweat dripped from his brow down to her face, his beautiful ebony locks tickling her face. She moaned and whimpered as he continued to thrust into her, his rhythm becoming faster. Her voice mixed with his groans of ecstasy as he continued to thrust.

The coil in her stomach was drawn tighter and tighter by hot desire and pleasure. She wasn't going to last long.

He looked down at her, his vision blurred by the stabs of pleasure. She was writhing, her amber eyes clouded with lust. They locked with his onyx ones and she pulled herself up to kiss him passionately. Their tongues duelled as they were both drawn deeper and deeper…

Derena was the first to surrender, the wave of white-hot pleasure consuming her. She gripped at Itachi's back, her back arching, screaming his name in pure ecstasy, drowning in painful pleasure.

Itachi was close behind, as Derena's muscles closed around him. With a scream, he spilled his seed deep inside his lover, his arms releasing her and wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her close, their fingers entwined.

They both collapsed into each other's arms, panting. Itachi rolled off Derena, struggling to get his breath back. He lay beside her and watched her, slick with sweat, panting, her face relaxed in a smile of complete bliss and utter satisfaction. She opened her eyes and crawled over to her lover.

"Welcome back, Itachi-san" she whispered, nuzzling him on the neck affectionately. "I love you."

Itachi smiled. She was the only one who has seen this side of her. She was the only one who knew his passions, she's the only who he would beg to, the only one he wasn't afraid to tell his desires to.

To the world, he was a cold, emotionless killer. To her, she was just himself.

"I love you too" he whispered, wrapping her arms around Derena gently. With her in his arm, for the first time in four month, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Reviews are really appreciated! Any opinion, good or bad

Hope you liked it! ;)


End file.
